Blog użytkownika:Etna Sezef/Rozdział II - Nieciekawa sytuacja
Po wczorajszym incydencie przy kolacji niektórzy Streferzy zachowują dystans, a niektórzy krzyczą do mnie coś w stylu „Hej laseczko może razem pobawimy się tymi nożami?” albo „Arrr niebezpieczna jesteś, może się zabawimy?”. Jedna wielka kupa klumpu. Przespałam noc znowu na obrzeżach lasu. Chyba zaczęłam się przyzwyczajać do mojego ziemnego posłania. Rano postanowiłam pójść do łazienki i zobaczyć jak wyglądam. Wcześniej interesowało mnie jedynie moje ubranie, ale teraz zapragnęłam zobaczyć siebie. Musiałam być cicho, bo jeszcze wszyscy spali. Dziwne, nie wiedziałam nawet, która jest godzina. Weszłam do łazienki. Oczywiście śmierdziało tu niemiłosiernie. Na ziemi leżało stare, zabrudzone, popękane lustro. Podniosłam je, przetarłam i zobaczyłam parę ciemno brązowych, prawie czarnych oczu. Oddawały tyle emocji. Niżej zgrabny nos i usta. Po bokach spływały mi falowane ciemno brązowe włosy. Sylwetkę miałam też niebrzydką. Naprawdę nie sądziłam, że aż tak ładnie wyglądam. No cóż ta skromność. A może nie jestem wcale ładna? Może myślę, że jest inaczej, bo nie mam porównania? Moje przemyślenia przerwały kroki, które stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Gdy się odwróciłam w drzwiach stał Minho. -Ja nie...-odparł zakłopotany. -Spokojnie, już wychodziłam-zapewniłam go i wyszłam trącając go ramieniem w drzwiach, a on się lekko uśmiechnął. Wzięłam ze sobą lusterko, bo chłopcy go chyba zbytnio nie potrzebowali. Idąc nie wiadomo gdzie zobaczyłam jeszcze innych Zwiadowców szykujących się na wyprawę do Labiryntu. Poza nimi wszystko wydawało się takie spokojne i ciche. Usiadłam przy Wrotach, którymi codziennie przybiega Minho. Niby ciągle te same ściany, a jednak codziennie fascynowały mnie jeszcze bardziej. -Co tak się gapisz sztamaku?-powiedział ze śmiechem Minho. -Bogowie nie strasz mnie. -Za dwie minuty będę już w środku i znowu odbędę ten cały maraton.-westchnął Azjata -Ale czy ściany się codziennie nie zmieniają? Mówisz jakby ciebie już to nudziło.-zdziwiłam się. -Muszę ci powiedzieć, że od dwóch lat wbiegam codziennie rano do Labiryntu. Nigdy jeszcze nie udało nam się znaleźć wyjścia, a schemat ścian się powtarza. -Ale..-Nie pozwolił mi dokończyć. -No dobra. Muszę już biec. Do zobaczenia wieczorem-I wbiegł do Labiryntu. Koło mnie stanął Newt i zapytał: -Co się za nim tak gapisz?-Zaczął się śmiać, ale nie tak złośliwie, tylko przyjaźnie. -Yyy... Ja... Patrzę na Labirynt. Chciałabym zostać Zwiadowcą. -Jak na razie musisz iść popracować. Co wybierasz?-powiedział to jakby go to nie dziwiła moja ambicja. -Chm... Może będę na razie pracować u Patelniaka, co? -Ogey, to idźmy do kuchni, ale musisz wiedzieć, że on nie znosi jak ktoś mu grzebie w garnkach. Chciałbym ciebie jeszcze tylko poprosić, aby to jedzenie było dobre, a nie wiesz jakie, to co zwykle. -No... Postaram się, ale wiesz nie wiem jeszcze czy umiem gotować. -Nawet gdybyś umiała to Patelniak nie dopuści cię do kuchni po teście. -To poco w ogóle u niego pracować?-zapytałam trochę zdziwiona.- Jaki w tym sens? -No cóż trzeba po prostu to zaliczyć. Takie są zasady.-Właśnie dotarliśmy do kuchni.-Życzę powodzenia.-Poklepał mnie po plecach i odszedł. -Halo, halo! Jest tu ktoś? -Och to ty, choć choć laleczko.-No to się zaczęło, a myślałam, że będzie fajnie.-zaczniesz od pucowania widelców.-podał mi owe przedmioty i zabrałam się do pracy. Gdy ja myłam widelce, to Streferzy zdążyli już powstawać. Nagle z ciszy śpiących chłopców stał się gwar pracy. W ciągu pół godziny zdążyłam zrobić swoje. Jednak to nie był koniec: -O laleczka skończyła? Dobra to teraz może zajmiesz się...chmm...Ogey pomożesz mi w kolacji.-Podskoczyłam ze szczęścia i zaklaskałam w dłonie. -Dziękuję.-Przytuliłam go.- Może u ciebie zostanę co? Na przykład mogłabym zrobić kolację jutro i pojutrze! Fajnie by było. -No wiesz coś za coś. Może tak dałabyś mi buziaka co? No dalej laleczko!- Złapał mnie w pasie i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Nie chciał mnie puścić. Zaczął zdejmować mi kurtkę. Walnęłam go z liścia. -Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuj!!!!! NIE!-Odepchnęłam go i wybiegłam z kuchni. Łzy zapiekły mnie w oczy. Nie! Nie mogę taka być. Nie mogę po sobie pokazać słabości. Nie dałam rady. Pobiegłam do Wrót. Nie wytrzymałam... I wbiegłam. Łzy płynęły mi po policzkach. Nie ważne co się stanie. Trudno. Zauważyłam, że przy każdym zakręcie na ziemi są poodcinane pnącza bluszczu. Postanowiłam się nimi kierować. Biegłam bez wytchnienia. Przez łzy widziałam tylko zamazane kształty. Nagle potknęłam się o jedno z pnączy. Upadłam na ziemię. Poczułam ostry ból z kostki. Promieniował na aż do kolana. Nie byłam w stanie wstać, a co dopiero wrócić do Strefy. Złapałam się za nogę i oparłam o ścianę. Nie było już dla mnie ratunku. Nie miałam jedzenia ani picia. Jeżeli nie zabije mnie Buldożerca, to umrę z pragnienia lub z głodu. Siedziałam i płakałam. Nie mogłam zrobić nic innego. Najgorsze było to, że Streferzy nie postrzegali mnie jako równą sobie, tylko jako jakąś szmatę, którą można przelecieć. To okropne. Kogo bym nie zastraszyła, nie pokazała jaka jestem twarda. Nagle usłyszałam kroki. Przestraszyłam się. Wyjęłam jeden z noży i wyczekiwałam. Na dużo się nie zda jeżeli jestem unieruchomiona, ale muszę mieć nadzieję. Zza rogu wybiegła postać. Nie widziałam kto to, ale na pewno nie był to Buldożerca. Przetarłam oczy i zobaczyłam przed sobą Minho. Stanął przede mną jak wryty i gapił się na mnie ze zdziwieniem. -Co ty tu robisz?!-Wrzasnął wyraźnie zdenerwowany. -Siedzę sobie i się opalam, wiesz?-powiedziałam z irytacją. Po chwili jego twarz złagodniała. -Co ci się stało? -Gdy tu biegłam potknęłam się o jedno z tych pnączy. Co za dureń je tu zostawia? -Tym durniem jestem ja-westchnął. -Och... Ja nie chciałam... -Spokojnie, ale dlaczego ty w ogóle tu przybiegłaś? -Bo...bbo ja...-i się rozpłakałam na nowo. -Już dobrze, nie płacz. Uspokój się i mi opowiedz co się stał-Nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Powiedzieć mu? Czy też nie? W końcu się zdecydowałam: -Patelniak chciał...-znowu głos mi się załamał.-chciał... No nie wiem jak to powiedzieć... chciał mnie przelecieć. -Co?!?! Patelniak? Nie wierzę. Co się z nim stało?-ostatnie powiedział do siebie.-Ogey widzę, że to jedna wielka kupa klumpu, ale nocy tu nie spędzimy. Musimy wrócić do Strefy. Dasz radę iść?-pokręciłam głową. Kostka tak mnie bolała, że nie byłam w stanie nic zrobić.-W takim razie będę musiał cię nieść-uniosłam lekko brwi. -Serio? Musisz? -A chcesz mieć randkę z Buldożercam? No właśnie.- Podniósł mnie i zaczął biec. Byłam pod wrażeniem jego siły, ale do końca drogi się nie odzywałam. W końcu dotarliśmy do Wrót. Jak zwykle w ostatniej chwili Minho wszedł na teren Strefy. Zaniósł mnie do siedziby Plastrów, gdzie oni stwierdzili: -Tylko skręciłaś kostkę. Niby nic wielkiego, ale cholernie boli. Usztywnimy ci ją i będziesz mgła normalnie biegać, chodzić i no wszystko.-Obandarzował mi nogę, dał mi jakieś leki przeciwbólowe i wypuścił. -Muszę iść powiedzieć wszystko Alby'emu.-powiedział z powagą Minho -Ale...-nie pozwolił mi dokończyć: -Nie ma żadnych ale. Po pierwsze nie można sobie tak bezkarnie wchodzić do Labiryntu, a po drugie nie mogą cię tak traktować.-odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę Bazy. Z dużym wysiłkiem i grymasem na twarzy dogoniłam go. -Nie pójdziesz sam. Ta sprawa dotyczy mnie.-Nie protestował. Razem poszliśmy do Alby'iego i mu wszystko opowiedzieliśmy. -CO ZROBIŁ?!?! Nie wierzę. -Tak samo zareagowałem.-przyznał Minho i Alby powiedział: -Zwołamy Zgromadzenie i postanowimy co z nim zrobić, ale ciebie-tym razem zwrócił się do mnie-też trzeba ukarać moja droga. Co ty sobie w ogóle myślałaś? Wbiegłaś sobie na własną rękę do Labiryntu? To jest po pierwsze niebezpieczne, a po drugie głupie i samobójcze. Gdyby nie Minho zostałabyś tam na noc i Buldożercy by cię zabili! -Wiem i zgadzam się na każdą możliwą karę. -Minho, ty idź i zwołaj ludzi na Zgromadzenie. Trzeba wszystko wyjaśnić.-Azjata wybiegł z Bazy i zaczął nawoływać. W przeciągu pół godziny wszyscy byli już w pomieszczeniu. Alby opowiedział o wszystkim co się wydarzyło i zaczął głosowanie: -A więc, jaką karę przyznajemy Patelniakowi?-rozległy się szepty takie jak „Może wsadzimy go do ciapy na kilka dni”, lub „Do Labiryntu na noc z nim!”-CISZA, niech opiekunowie zadecydują.-Pierwszy odezwał się Minho: -Ja sądzę, że najpierw powinien pójść do ciapy na kilka dni, a później weźniemy go do Labiryntu, żeby sobie pobiegał. Zobaczymy jaki będzie szczęśliwy.-Rozległy się entuzjastyczne okrzyki. -Spokojnie Minho, żadnych pochopnych decyzji. Sądzę, że kilka dni w ciapie mu wystarczy.-Nikt się nie odezwał. -A więc głosujmy!-krzyknął Alby. Wyszło na to, co Minho zaproponował. Okutna kara, nie powiem, ale należy się temu zbokowi.-Dobrze, skoro tak to zaraz po zgromadzeniu zamkniemy Patelniaka w ciapie, a teraz inna kwestia. Etna wbiegła do Labiryntu i trzeba jej również nadać jakąś karę.-tym razem Minho się nie odzywał, tylko gapił się w przestrzeń. Wyszło na to, że posiedzę jeden dzień w ciapie i... tyle. Nic wielkiego. Cieszyłam się z tej kary, bo te propozycje, które słyszałam nie bardzo mi odpowiadały. Gdy wszyscy wyszli Azjata złapał mnie za ramię i powiedział: -No to miłego spania na ziemi. -Eh to nic wielkiego. Od kiedy tu przybyłam, to codziennie spałam na ziemi. -Jak to?-Zmarszczył, lekko zdziwiony, brwi. -Pamiętasz, gdzie mnie pierwszego dnia zostawiłeś wchodząc do lasu? Tam spałam od tej pory. -No to życzę w takim razie kolejnej miłej nocy na ziemi-uśmiechnął się i zamknął kraty. Przynajmniej nikt się tutaj do mnie nie dorwie.- pomyślałam i zasnęła głębokim snem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania